


Hellsing, ein schaurig schönes Krippenspiel

by samstjames



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Other, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstjames/pseuds/samstjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie der Titel schon sagt, eine Krippenspieladaptation mit den Hellsingcharakteren. Nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellsing, ein schaurig schönes Krippenspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Genau wie die Hellsing-Märchen-Parodien wurde auch diese Parodie von harakiri und mir geschrieben und zunächst auf animexx veröffentlicht.
> 
> Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts.
> 
> _Warnung: längerer Konsum dieser höchstwahrscheinlich hochgradig stupiden Story könnte zu ernsthaften Hirnschäden führen, für die keine Haftung übernommen wird. Alle Angaben wie immer ohne Gewehr… äh Gewähr, obwohl erstere Möglichkeit auch ausgeschlossen wird.  
> _

**Hellsing das Krippenspiel - eine schaurig schöne Weihnachtsgeschichte**

Also dann, beginnen wir ohne Umschweife mit der ersten Probe, oder zumindest irgendetwas ähnlichem…

"Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!"

Alucard schüttelt vehement den Kopf. "Keine Chance."

Maxwell stimmt ausnahmsweise einmal mit unseren Hellsing-Recken überein: "Mir gefällt die Idee auch nicht."

Anderson resigniert zwar, wetzt aber trotzdem die Messer (obwohl er ja eigentlich im 9. Band des Mangas aus der Storyline ausgeschieden ist). "Mich hat sowieso niemand gefragt."

Walter schüttelt lediglich den Kopf und enthält sich jeglichen Kommentars; wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen.

Seras hingegen scheint die Einzige zu sein, die mit Begeisterung bei der Sache ist, und springt sich heftig freuend auf und ab, woraufhin Alucard, Integral und Walter große Schilder umhängen, auf denen steht: DIE GEHÖRT NICHT ZU UNS.

"Oh toll, oh toll, ich darf mitspielen!" (Beeindruckend, das scheint die erste unserer Geschichten zu sein, bei der Seras mit Enthusiasmus an die Sache herangeht.)

Zunächst die Rollenverteilung: Joseph und Maria…

Alle Anwesenden schauen, wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort hin, auf Integral und Alucard, die diese überzogene Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nicht zu schätzen wissen.

"Grrr… denkt nicht einmal dran." Integral macht den Eindruck, als würde sie am liebsten gleich irgendjemanden erschießen, was in Anbetracht ihrer Schützenfähigkeiten durchaus schmerzhaft werden könnte.

Auch Alucard schäumt nicht gerade über vor Freude: "Auf gar keinen Fall."

"Nur über meine Leiche!"

"Also, das ließe sich einrichten, Master…" Alucard grinst zunächst vorfreudig und bekommt schließlich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, heftig eine von Integral gescheuert.

"Ach halt den Mund!", faucht diese, obwohl sie eigentlich geradezu übertrieben beherrscht klingt, was auf äußerste Gefahr hinweist und die Autoren zu einem Lächeln animiert, da diese sich nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe der sichtlich kurz vor dem überkochen stehenden Frau aufhalten.

Die Autoren räuspern sich, werden aber zunächst im entstehenden Tumult - denn Integral und Alucard sind noch immer in einen recht lautstarken Streit über sein oder nicht sein von was auch immer vertieft, der von allen wie ein überaus spannendes Tennismatch verfolgt wird - nicht gehört.

"Hallo-o? Jemand zu hause?"

Nachdem auch daraufhin keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit auf den eigentlichen Verlauf der Geschichte gelenkt wird und unsere Protagonisten sich wie im Kindergarten aufführen, wird es Zeit, sich lauter Gehör zu verschaffen.

**"HÖRT UNS GEFÄLLIGST ZU!  
**

"Bevor sich die Protagonisten endgültig gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen… Als Maria und Joseph waren ohnehin Seras und Walter vorgesehen."

Nach dieser Ankündigung sehen sowohl Alucard als auch Integral so aus, als würde ihnen ein gewaltiger Hinkelstein vom Herzen fallen, was natürlich keiner von beiden je zugeben würde. Aber sie können ja nicht ahnen, welche Rollen denn tatsächlich auf sie warten...

Aus Mangel an weiteren Personen werden die drei Hirten und die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland doppelt besetzt, und zwar von:

Alucard, Alexander Anderson und Enrico Maxwell.

Ein allgemeines Stöhnen geht nach dieser Bekanntmachung durch die Runde, denn das konnte ja gar nicht gut gehen.

Um die Rolle des Wirtes zu besetzen, haben wir als Special Guest Commander Ferguson requiriert (bzw. wie Anderson von den Toten auferweckt).

Und als Verkündigungsengel schließlich - Integral stöhnt vorsorglich schon einmal genervt - Integral.

Damit der geneigte Leser sich nicht unnötig während der endlos langen und chaosreichen Proben langweilt, kommen wir jetzt gleich zur Uraufführung am heiligen Abend (und wechseln aus den besseren Lesefluss betreffenden Gründen vom Präsenz in den Präteritum).

_Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, dass ein Gebot von dem Kaiser Augustus ausging, dass alle Welt geschätzt werde. Und diese Schätzung war die allererste und geschah zu der Zeit, da Quirinius Statthalter in Syrien war. Und jedermann ging, dass er sich schätzen ließe, ein jeder in seine Stadt. (Lukas 2, 1-3)  
_

"Jetzt trödel nicht so, Maria, wir haben es eilig, sonst kommen wir ja nie in Bethlehem an!"

Seras, deren Bauch so stark mit Kissen ausgestopft worden war, dass sie kaum noch laufen, sondern eher nur noch rollen konnte und aussah, als wäre sie mit Fünflingen schwanger, starrte Walter mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an, während die beiden im Schneckentempo an den Bankreihen des Kirchenschiffs vorbei nach vorn in Richtung Altar liefen.

"Bekommst du das Kind oder ich?"

Walter zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, zumal das ohnehin eigentlich nicht zum Text gehörte. Das ganze war eh schon schräg genug, vor allen Dingen wenn er sich an den Engel erinnerte, der ihm neulich im Traum erschienen war.

"Fürchte dich nicht, Josef, Maria zu dir zu nehmen. Denn was sie empfangen hat, das ist vom heiligen Geist." hatte Integral gesagt, und dieser gottverdammte Heiligenschein hatte ihn die ganze Zeit geblendet; sie hätten doch keinen 100W Strahler dafür verwenden sollen, aber es hatte ja keiner auf ihn hören wollen. Von der Energieverschwendung sei dabei einmal ganz abgesehen.

_Und als sie dort waren, kam die Zeit, dass sie gebären sollte. Und sie gebar ihren ersten Sohn und wickelte ihn in Windeln und legte ihn in eine Krippe, denn sie hatten sonst keinen Raum in der Herberge. (Lukas 2, 6-7)  
_

Alucard hatte sich freiwillig für die Soundeffekte gemeldet und klopfte nun wie ein Besessener auf eine der Kirchenbanken, um zu untermalen, wie Walter alias Josef an einer Herberge anklopfte. Dass die Synchronität dieses Tuns ziemlich zu wünschen übrig ließ braucht nicht weiter erörtert zu werden.

"Hallo?"

Zunächst kam keine Antwort aus der imaginären Schankstube.

"Hallo?" fragte Walter also noch einmal, weiterhin untermalt von andauerndem Klopfen, das seine Worte geradezu übertönte.

Integral, die mittlerweile von dem Geklopfe schon total genervt war, bereitete dem schließlich ein jähes Ende, indem sie Alucard, so als wäre er tatsächlich das dreijährige Kind, als das er sich immer aufführte, auf die Finger schlug. Alucard schmollte daraufhin: "Och Meister, gerade jetzt, wo ich mit dem Rhythmus von "Seven Nation Army" anfangen wollte..."

Nachdem dem Krach nun Einhalt geboten worden war konnte auch Commander Fergusons Auftritt endlich beginnen. Er kam also von der Kanzel her auf Walter und Seras zu und öffnete eine imaginäre Tür, während Alucard das dazu passende Quietschgeräusch nachahmte. Auf einmal waren wir in einem Horrorfilm gelandet, jedenfalls was die Geräusche anging.

"Ja, was wollen Sie?"

"Wir kommen aus Nazareth, wegen der Volkszählung..." begann Walter, wurde aber ruppig von Ferguson, dem seine Rolle halbwegs zu gefallen schien, unterbrochen.

"Was wollen Sie?"

"…Also, meine Frau ist schwanger und..."

Genau diesen Moment suchte Seras sich aus, um aufgrund der festen Einschnürung in ihr seltsames Kostüm fast zu ersticken und röchelnde Geräusche von sich zu geben.

Ferguson zeigte sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindruckt.

"Was _wollen_ Sie?" Sein Tonfall war immer genervter geworden.

"Wir brauchen ein Zimmer."

Kaum hatte Walter das gesagt, hatte Ferguson auch schon die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen.

"Kein Platz hier, geht weiter."

Aber so schnell durfte Josef sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen; allein schon deshalb, weil wir nicht mehr Darsteller für andere Wirte hatten. Er klopfte also ein weiteres Mal an, beziehungsweise, Alucard hämmerte noch einmal unter dem wachsamen und bösen Blick von Integral voller Begeisterung auf die Holzbank ein.

"Hallo?"

"Ja, was ist denn?"

Die Tür wurde erneut aufgerissen, und schon wieder wurde aus der Weihnachts- eine Horrorgeschichte, zumindest bezüglich der Klangkulisse.

Jetzt meldete sich schließlich auch Seras zu Wort.

"Haben Sie denn nicht irgendetwas? Bitte..." Ihre Worte wurden von einem Röcheln unterbrochen. "Ich kann nicht mehr."

Leider musste schon während der Proben festgestellt werden, dass Seras' anfängliche Begeisterung für ihre Teilnahme an diesem Krippenspiel rasch schwand.

"Wir sind aber total ausgebucht, und jetzt macht, dass ihr wegkommt."

Seras legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Aber in der Bibel steht, dass Ihr einen Stall habt!"

Ferguson zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na, wenn das da so steht... von mir aus. Geht halt in den Stall. Wenn ihr ihn findet." Und damit war die Tür auch schon wieder zu.

Szenenwechsel: Hirtenfeld. Seras und Walter ab. Feuer aufbauen. Alucard, Anderson und Maxwell auf.

_Und es waren Hirten in derselben Gegend auf dem Felde, bei den Hürden, die hüteten ihre Herde. (Lukas 2, 8)  
_

"Dafür wirst du brennen, du Dämon!" schrie Anderson, der mit seinem seltsamen Hirtenhut sehr beschränkt aussah, unvermittelt los, nachdem Alucard ihm beim Hochlaufen der Treppen auf das kleine Podest vor dem Altar geschubst hatte. Er packte das künstliche Feuer und schleuderte es nach dem süffisant grinsenden Vampir, der mit Leichtigkeit auswich.

"Aber nicht doch... wir sind doch alles Hirten, wir müssen zusammenhalten.", versuchte Maxwell die Situation zu retten und konnte selbst fast nicht fassen, dass er solchen Schwachsinn redete.

Alucard grinste noch immer und hatte in der Zwischenzeit das künstliche Feuer aufgehoben, um es zurück zu schleudern, so als wäre das hier eine Kissen- oder Schneeballschlacht, aber ein Blick von Integral, die sich in Vorbereitung ihres Auftrittes längst auf die Empore begeben hatte, genügte, um das Feuer geradezu zu Eis erstarren zu lassen.

Normalerweise würden die Hirten jetzt einen langwierigen Dialog führen, in dem sie gesellschafts- und sozialpolitisch kritische Bemerkungen loswerden und sich über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens erbosen, aber wir kürzen das ein zu folgendem, aus einem sehr erfolgreichen Film geklauten Satz, den Alucard zum besten geben darf:

"Ich bin mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden."

...gefolgt von zustimmendem Nicken aller Anwesenden.

_Und der Engel des Herrn trat zu ihnen und die Klarheit des Herrn leuchtete um sie, und sie fürchteten sich sehr. (Lukas 2, 9)  
_

Nun ja, Furcht war durchaus berechtigt, denn nachdem man Integral an Bungeeseilen befestigt und in einem absolut abgefahrenen, für eine Kirchenaufführung sehr freizügigen Kostüm mit jeweils drei Meter spannenden Engelsflügeln gesteckt und von der Empore gestoßen hatte, woraufhin sie quer durch den Altarraum fiel, äh... natürlich flog, war ihre Stimmung nur noch als mörderisch zu bezeichnen.

"Ihr habt ja alle ein Rad ab!" schrie sie, erinnerte sich aber schließlich wieder an ihre Rolle und den Text.

Es schien, als würde tatsächlich Gottes Licht Integrals Gewand und ihre riesigen Flügel erhellen, von ihrem strahlenden Heiligenschein ganz zu schweigen, als sämtliche Lichter in der Kirche erloschen und fünfzehn große Flutlichtscheinwerfer auf sie gerichtet wurden. Plötzlich war sie eine wahrhaft göttliche Erscheinung.

"Fürchtet euch nicht! Siehe, ich verkündige euch große Freude, die allem Volk widerfahren wird, denn euch ist heute der Heiland geboren, welcher ist Christus, der Herr, in der Stadt Davids. Und das habt zum Zeichen: ihr werdet finden das Kind in Windeln gewickelt und in einer Krippe liegen. Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe und Friede auf Erden und den Menschen ein Wohlgefallen."

Nach Integrals glanzvollem, ja geradezu mystischem Auftritt wurde sie schließlich, sehr unwürdig, mit einem Flaschenzug wieder nach oben auf die Empore gezogen. Als sie schon fast oben war, und nachdem man sie beinahe zum dritten Mal gegen einen schweren Balken geschleudert hätte, gab das Bungeeseil - vermutlich ein Billigimport aus Billiglohnländern - plötzlich nach und Integral, mit einem nicht wirklich damenhaften Aufschrei, stürzte mit ihren drei Meter spannenden Flügeln in die Tiefe. Es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Alucard, der an dem "Unfall" nicht ganz unbeteiligt war, was Integral, hoffen wir für ihn, nie erfahren wird, schon bereit stand, um sie aufzufangen.

Integral zeigte sich jedoch, was eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten war, nicht überaus dankbar und verpasste Alucard eine ziemlich lang nachhallende Ohrfeige. Immerhin war Alucard ja für die Special Effects zuständig.

"Also los, Jungs, ihr habt doch die schräge Tuse eben gehört! Wir sollen uns aufmachen und dieses Blag suchen."

"Wen nennst du hier schräge Tuse?" knurrte Alucard Anderson an, bereit, gleich den nächsten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. "Einmal ganz davon abgesehen; dieses Blag ist doch auch für euch ziemlich wichtig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

"Ach... Das hier ist eh alles eine Farce, da kann man das nicht ernst nehmen."

Szenenwechsel: die heiligen drei Könige. Anderson, Alucard und Maxwell umziehen!

"Och nöö... Diese albernen, total bunten, kitschigen und viel zu engen Kostüme ziehen wir nicht an!"

"Nur über meine Leiche!"

"Also, das ließe sich auch diesmal ohne Probleme einrichten, Maxwell, wie willst du denn gern sterben?"

...

_Als Jesus geboren war in Bethlehem in Judäa zur Zeit des Königs Herodes, siehe, da kamen Weise aus dem Morgenland, die hatten seinen Stern gesehen und waren gekommen, ihn anzubeten. (nach Mathäus 2, 1-2) Und siehe, der Stern, den sie im Morgenland gesehen hatten, ging vor ihnen her, bis er über dem Ort stand, wo das Kindlein war. Als sie den Stern sahen wurden sie hocherfreut und gingen in das Haus und fanden das Kindlein mit Maria, seiner Mutter, und fielen nieder und beteten es an und taten ihre Schätze auf und schenkten im Gold, Weihrauch und Myrrhe. (Mathäus 2, 9-11)  
_

"Seltsam, seltsam. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?"

"Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat das alles eh keinen Sinn."

"Wo kommen wir her? Wo gehen wir hin? Und wie viel Zeit werden wir noch haben?"

"Ach, jetzt hör auf, Ärzte-Lieder zu zitieren, wir haben eine Aufgabe - wir müssen dem Stern folgen."

Alucard schnaubte verächtlich. "Das sagt der, der sich den Text nicht merken konnte und ihn auf seinen Unterarm gekritzelt hat."

Maxwell, sichtlich getroffen, warf Alucard einen finsteren Blick zu, während Integral, mittlerweile von ihrem Kostüm befreit, im Publikum laut loslachte: "Das ist sooo typisch Maxwell, sooo typisch!"

"Jupiter, der Königsstern und Saturn, der Stern der Juden, ziehen miteinander die selbe Bahn."

"Jaaa, ganz genau. Verarschen kann ich mich selbst."

Maxwell schaute noch einmal genauer auf den Text auf seinem Arm.

"Aber das steht hier so!"

Alucard grinste immer noch wie die Grinsekatze persönlich.

"Ach, du verstehst auch gar keinen Spaß..."

Anderson war derweil von dem albernen Verhalten der anderen gründlich genervt und spielte gelangweilt mit seinen heiligen Messern. Gerade war er dabei, mit fünfen zu jonglieren, als Alucard ihm von hinten einen leichten Stoß versetzte, woraufhin eines der Messer nicht mehr von Anderson aufgefangen werden konnte und in Alucards Hand stecken blieb.

"Autsch! Du Vollidiot!"

"Wer ist hier der Vollidiot, Vampir? Du hast mich angerempelt!"

In der danach entstehenden wilden, nicht jugendfreien und ziemlich chaotischen, aber nicht minder amüsanten Szene zwischen ALucard und Anderson, die ja eigentlich schon seit Beginn des Spieles nur darauf gewartet hatten, sich zu zerfleischen, wurde leider auch der Nachbau des Stalles und die Krippe in Brand gesetzt. Man bedenke, all das Stroh und das trockene Holz brannten wie Zunder. Seras, wie immer, kriegte davon nicht schnell genug alles mit und brannte auch, obwohl sie ja mittlerweile von ihrem verschnürenden Kostüm befreit worden war. Walter hatte sich derweil daran gemacht, für Lady Integral, die schon vor diesem desaströsen Ende in weiser Voraussicht den Raum verlassen hatte und genüsslich an einem Zigarillo zog, während sie zusah, wie die Kirche abfackelte, einen schönen heißen Tee zuzubereiten.

Und die Moral von der Geschicht... gibt es nicht. Aber man kann eben nicht alles haben.

**Author's Note:**

> _Nachwort:_
> 
> _Die originale, etwas weniger brutale Weihnachtsgeschichte kann von jedem, der sich dafür interessiert, in der Bibel nachgelesen werden jeweils im zweiten Kapitel der Evangelien von Lukas und Matthäus. _
> 
> _Die Autoren weisen darauf hin, dass diese Geschichte ursprünglich in Dialogform mit ganz vielen bösen Sternchen wesentlich lustiger war, als sie es jetzt ist. Aber das ist offenbar nicht zu ändern und die Leserschaft nun der Leidtragende.  
> _


End file.
